Minimal Resistance
}} Redcloak spplrtches two of the three remaining elves into dense bloody paste thanks to his newly-gained 9th-level Implosion spell. Thanh tells the Resistance paladin with the phylactery to run and hide, since the phylactery can't be detected with magic—but the goblins have a polymorphed spy of their own in the shape of a human who leads the paladin straight into a demon-trapped tunnel and reclaims the phylactery. Cast * Azurite Resistance ** Ho Thanh ◀ ▶ ** Niu ◀ ▶ ** Eyepatched Resistance Leader ◀ ▶ ** Resistance Leader with Top-knot ◀ ▶ ** Resistance Halberdier ◀ ▶ ** Goblinoid Spy (as human) ◀ ▶ * Team Peregrine ** Team Peregrine Commander ◀ ** Team Peregrine Lieutenant ◀ ** Pink-Haired Team Peregrine Member ◀ ▶ * Redcloak (one-eyed) ◀ ▶ * Osmium Elemental ◀ ▶ * Summoned Bearded Devils ◀ ▶ * Bearded Devil who is Slain ◀ * Summoned Pit Fiends ◀ Transcript Resistance Halberdier: Redcloak?? HERE?!? Peregrine Commander: ATTACK! Ho Thanh: No, retreat! Before they cut us off with— A pit fiend teleports behind the pink-haired Team Peregrine member as she's casting, "pop!" Pink-Haired Peregrine Team Member: Dismiss— The pit fiend attacks her with a claw, "SCHRRTCH!", causing her spell to fail, "fizzle!" In the middle of the melee, Team Peregrine Commander slays a bearded devil to make his way to Redcloak. Team Peregrine Lieutenant fires an arrow, "fft!", but it is deflected by Redcloak's Protection From Arrows spell, "deflect!" Peregrine Commander: You will be repaid for each elf slain with the bite of my steel, goblin!! Redcloak: If it’s all the same to you, I’m going to try not to waste my breath trading threats with a dead man. Redcloak: Damn it, I just did it right there, didn’t I? Redcloak: Screw it. Implosion. Pregrine Commander's head begins to deform Peregrine Commander: Wha— what’s— His head and body implode into an unrecognizable mess with a sickening "''SPPLRTCH!'"'' '''Redcloak: Nothing quite like the feel of a new spell level. Redcloak: Now, I believe one of you is holding on to some fine jewelry that belongs to me. He points at Peregrine Lieutenant who also implodes into a mess of parts and blood with a "''KLRRTCHP!"'' Thanh: You need to get that cursed thing away from here! He can’t locate it with magic, so get out and HIDE! Thanh: We’ll hold them off as long as we can! Goblinoid Spy: This way! I know a secret tunnel! The Resistance leader with the top-knot runs in a dark tunnel with another resistance member. Resistance Leader with Top-knot: I can’t believe this is happening. How did he know that we had it? Goblinoid Spy: Don’t worry, we’re almost at the end. Resistance Leader with Top-knot: Of the tunnel? Goblinoid Spy: No. Goblinoid Spy: The end of me having to live like one of you stinking humans. Goblinoid Spy: Do you know how many weeks I sat in that prison, waiting for you to “rescue” me? Resistance Leader with Top-knot: *gasp!* Bastard! A pit fiend waits at the end of the tunnel. Goblinoid Spy: What, did you really think you folks had invented the idea of polymorphed spies? Goblinoid Spy: Guess this serves as a valuable lesson on books and covers and all that. A pit fiend awaits them in the tunnel. It picks up Top-knot and rips him in half. The phylactery falls into the waiting hand of the spy. Goblinoid Spy: Or not. I’m probably reading too much into it. D&D Context * Redcloak has a new spell level available, and a new 9th level spell, Implosion, indicating that he has recently gone up a level, to 17th level. * Implosion allows the caster to concentrate on a target and cause it to implode. He can do this for up to four targets over four rounds. * The Pink-Haired Team Peregrine Member attempted to cast Dismissal a 5th level spell which forces an extraplanar creature back to its home plane. * In panel 4, Redcloack was able to Deflect the arrow fired by the Team Peregrine Lieutenant. This sort of bonus is due to either magic armor he is wearing, or a spell such as Shield of Faith. Trivia * This is the final appearance in life of Resistance Leader with Top-knot, with an additional spot as an illusion in Elan, Haley, and Roy's phantasm dream in #887. The character first appears in #533. * This is the final appearance of Team Peregrine Commander, Team Peregrine Lieutenant, and in life of Pink-Haired Team Peregrine Member, leaders of the elven strike team sent to aid their allies in Azure City. They first appeared in #670, The War Council. * This is only other appearance of the Summoned Pit Fiends and the Bearded Devil Who is Slain by the Peregrine Commander. They first appeared in the previous strip. External Links * 826}} View the comic * 228414}} View the discussion thread Category:Uses Implosion Category:Uses Dismissal Category:Resistance is Crushed